1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a detergent case to supply a liquid detergent using siphonage, which has a structure to discharge water remaining in the detergent case after supply of the liquid detergent, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus which agitates laundry placed within a drum, wash water and a detergent using drive power of a motor to wash the laundry due to friction between the laundry and the wash water.
A detergent supply device of the washing machine enables the detergent to be uniformly mixed with wash water during a process of supplying the wash water to the inside of a tub so as to supply the wash water containing the detergent to the inside of the tub.
Further, a detergent case is provided with a liquid detergent accommodation space to accommodate a liquid detergent in order to use the liquid detergent, and supplies the liquid detergent diluted with the wash water to the inside of the tub using siphonage. Such a detergent case includes a siphon pipe and a siphon cap assembled with the siphon pipe so as to generate siphonage.
However, since such siphonage occurs only when a designated level is reached, the wash water or the liquid detergent remains in the detergent case at a water level below the designated level, thus generating poor sanitation and lowering product reliability.
Further, steam generated during a process of boiling or drying the laundry may be gathered in the detergent case.